Como muere la verdad
by Rochio Lovegood
Summary: Hola! Soy Rochio Lovegood y este es mi primer fic. Es un LilyJames, bastante diferente, pero esta rebuenisimo, no dudes en que habrá de todo, lo digo en serio, ¡Lee y dime que tal!
1. Chapter 1

******Hola!! Debo sonarles conocida? Bueno por que tengo un fanfic y lo quise re-editar! asi que acá me ven**

**Ya saben, hay cosas de la J.K.Rowling y hay cosas mias.**

**1º Como muere la verdad**

- ¡Lily¡Corre¡Peter nos delató! Voldemort no tardará en llegar, rápido!, anda a la cocina, escóndete, yo me enfrentaré a él- dijo James eufórico, lo que menos quería en la vida era que Lily, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, y Harry, su hijo, con lo que todo hombre sueña alguna vez, perdieran la vida.

Lily tomó rápidamente a Harry, y atravesó las puertas que separaban a la pieza de la cocina…… "Por favor que Voldemort no llegue a James, que no lo encuentre, que Peter no haya caído tan bajo……… Que no nos encuentre por favor" Ya faltaba una habitación para llegar a la cocina. Sintió cómo James echaba un encantamiento, para que la puerta resistiera más, y entró a la cocina………… Se quedó helada.

Pensabas que no nos íbamos a enterar de tu traición al Sombrero, Lily? – Las palabras fueron dichas con una frialdad increíble, como si no lo sintiera, pero para la receptora que ya lo conocía muy bien, sabía que en estos momentos aquel hombre sentía todas y cada una de las palabras que decía.

Alastor……..por favor, de qué hablas? No te entiendo, yo no…….- Lily no pudo terminar la frase.

Sabemos muy bien que le contaste la verdad de nosotros al mortífago James Potter, Lily…….. El Sombrero del mago no perdona y lo sabes- Alastor Moody, uno de los más grandes Aurores como jamás tendrá el mundo mágico, no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Por favor, no me hagas nada……. Te lo pido, hazlo por Harry…… ¿Cómo le quitarías la madre a un niño? No serías capaz…….. Yo te conozco, Alastor, y sé que no lo harías…

Dime porqué lo hiciste, Lily, arriesgabas mucho……Porqué….., nadie te obligó a que lo hicieras, sabías que el sombrero se enteraría y tendrías que pagar las consecuencias…- Usaba un tono de reproche tan grande, que lograba que Lily entre mucha gente….. no lo mirara a los ojos….- MIRAME A LOS OJOS LILY Y DIME POR QUÉ!!!!!!!!!

Porque me ENAMORÉ! Nunca, en toda mi vida había sentido algo así por nadie, tú… tú no sabes lo que yo sentía al saber que no me podía enamorar de alguien…. No sé…. sentir que si tu eras sincera con esa persona tan especial para ti, TERMINABAS MUERTA!- Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la muchacha, al fin soltaba todo lo que se guardaba contra el maldito sombrero del mago- Al conocer a James, sentí que……..no sé …… sentí que me daba lo mismo lo que pasara, que con él….. al fin podría ser feliz, pero nunca lo podrías entender, cierto? YO NO SABÍA que james era MORTÍFAGO……… NO SABÍA!!!!!!!... yo quería que en nuestra relación no existieran secretos……… era Amor……tan sólo AMOR, y al saber que James era mortífago, entendí que a él también le daba lo mismo…….. que no se sentía orgulloso de serlo………. Y fue eso, en verdad, lo que me hizo confiar en él...

QUIZÁ RECIBÍA ÓRDENES DE VOLDEMORT! NO PODÍAS ESTAR SEGURA!

LO VÍ EN SUS OJOS!!!! Tal como te estoy mirando ahora y se que tu no quieres matarme, que lo sientes en el alma……… porque sabes que en el fondo tengo razón, y Yo sé que James me amaba y que me amará por siempre, lo juro por éste niño, que amo……. Que James nunca me defraudaría, yo lo sé.

- Alohomora!- James dijo el encantamiento automáticamente, Voldemort y Lily estarían escuchando lo que él dijera, miró por la ventana y vio una figura con capucha que se acercaba lentamente a la casa…… Pero daba lo mismo lo que el fuera, estaría esperándolo listo para pelear.

Sintió como Voldemort se acercaba, y vio cómo la puerta se abría de un portazo anunciando la llegada del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Voldemort se encontró cara a cara con James. Y no pudo evitar reírse por semejante espectáculo de Bienvenida: James con la varita en posición de pelea tratando de hacerle frente.

james, por favor…..No me hagas reír, se perfectamente que esto lo haces para ocultar las apariencias. CORRETE……. Digamos que… tengo que matar a alguien¿Dónde está?

En la cocina, my Lord- Dijo James con la cabeza gacha.

Voldemort pasó rápidamente por el lado derecho de James. Éste tardó un segundo en reaccionar, dio la vuelta y…….

Expelliarmus!- Voldemort dio vueltas en el aire y chocó contra el cuadro del padre de James, Hilario Potter.

¿Qué te crees que haces?- James se sorprendió al oír el tono de Voldemort. Sonaba "desesperado"…

Mi lord, perdóneme, pero NO permitiré que le haga daño a mi hijo y a la mujer que amo. Como que me llamo James Potter, juro que peleare, aunque no asegure me victoria.

Bravo! Que lindas palabras…. Me emocionan. Te comportas como un verdadero Gryffindor, valiente y estúpido- Voldemort había adquirido nuevamente su tono sobresdrújulo, y frío.- Crucio!

James se retorcía en el suelo, con tal violencia…. (Nada comparado con Harry de todas las veces que Voldy lo torturó)……. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas, y parecía que tuviese "rabia" por toda la espuma que había en su boca……… Pero de repente paro de retorcerse y sintió una vez más la voz de su maestro.

James…. que eso te sirva de lección, por favor……. No vuelvas a comportarte como un héroe de cuarta, en serio, sube tu nivel…. Estás perdiendo tu toque, cuando eras un mortífago hecho y derecho… no te pasaba esto muy a menudo, creo que ésta es tu segunda vez….. La primera, fue cuando ingresaste a nuestras filas y te enseñé éste maleficio, parecía que resistías más que ahora……. Sí ahora que lo pienso… Si. James¿te doy un consejo? Deberías dejar el amor, te hace mal, te hace débil… como a una rata.- Voldemort parecía como que estuviera charlando con un viejo amigo, solo que con su despectivo tono genial.

T e equivocaste, T-O-M, el amor no me ha hecho débil…. Como tu piensas, al contrario, me ha hecho fuerte…… como nunca lo serás,… Imperius!- James se había incorporado lentamente mientras Voldemort se paseaba por la sala hablando, y cuando Voldemort se había detenido de espaldas a él, éste había atacado, pero ésta vez Voldemort si fue rápido y creó un fuerte escudo de protección.

Tratando de controlarme, James?- río cruel y fríamente- Por favor, métetelo en la cabeza……. Nadie supera a Lord Voldemort, eh?... No lo olvides.- Con la mención de "Tom" toda su ira se había acumulado y lo demostró descargándose contra…. James, obvio- Crucio!- Pero esta vez no se detuvo a ver el efecto…. Si no que pasó por su lado y se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

Lily,…… Es mi deber, y lo sabes.

No!! Alastor, tu sabes que no es necesario…. Puedes dar cualquier excusa, El sombrero no tendría porque enterarse…….. Además tu como Auror, eres lo suficientemente sigiloso y puedes lograr que no se den cuenta,…hasta puedes mentir y decir que me mataste… Pero por favor te lo ruego…. No lo hagas- Lily estaba desesperada, a la otra se ponía de rodillas……

NO LILY…… nunca en todos estos años, he defraudado a mi trabajo, perdóname.

Lily comprendió al instante, que de nada servirían sus palabras…….Alastor era muy profesional, no podría escapar a su destino…… NUNCA.

De repente sintió una ráfaga de aire a su espalda, se giró…… y apretó a Harry contra su pecho, más fuerte que nunca… Voldemort se encontraba delante de ella.

Mí querida Lily…… Veo que tienes compañía…. Alastor! Cómo te ha ido en todo éste tiempo tratando de capturarme? Muy mal, cierto?, ahora si me disculpas, tengo ciertos problemas pendientes con una sangre sucia, un minuto.- Voldy se volteó y contempló a Lily- Por qué¿qué fue lo que no te dí, Lily? Seríamos la pareja más poderosa en toda la historia…. Y nuestro hijo…… ¿Le contaste la verdad a tu querido James¿No? Pobre idiota…… Todo este tiempo pensando que tú lo amabas, cuando en realidad a quién querías es a mí……. Qué irónica es la vida, no? Ahora tendré que matar a mí hijo, porque según una gitanilla él me derrotará, No me hagan reír…….- Voldy irónico, despectivo, frío.

Tom, por favor…. ¿Cómo vas a matar a tu hijo?, es imposible que el quiera derrotarte…. Eres su padre. Nunca pensé que creyeras en las gitanas de bar.- Lily dejó a Harry en la cuna.

Por las dudas….- Voldemort se interrumpió, tuvo que levantar la mano para desviar el hechizo que Ojoloco acababa de lanzar, el hechizo le llegó de vuelta y quedó tirado en el suelo.- En que iba?... Ah sí, voy a tener que….

¿¡Harry no es mi hijo?! Es una mentira, no Lily? DI QUE ES MENTIRA!……

James yo no pretendía mentirte por tanto tiempo…….. Te lo iba a decir todo!- Lily lloraba, pero yo no se lo creo.

Cuando? Cuando yo estuviera en la tumba? Eres una PERRA! Te mereces lo peor… Ojala se murieran, Amo…… Olvide todo lo que dije…

Ya sabía que te ibas a arrepentir, bueno… Lily cariño, te corres?, hay un bebe al que tengo que aniquilar….

No dejaré que mates a mi hijo! Tendrás que pasar sobre mi! Entendiste?, si lo quieres…. tendrás que matarme…- Lily había dejado de llorar, y hablaba desafiante….

OK, James… Me haces el favor?- Voldemort se giró hacia la derecha y lo miró fijamente.

Con gusto maestro…. Lily, Sorry, pero a las perras no las perdono- James la miró por un segundo- Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de James, que le dio a Lily justo en el pecho, ésta pareció doblarse en el aire, para luego caer al suelo… muerta.

Pobre tonta!- Voldy miró la cuna y camino lentamente hasta el frente de ella- Mi querido hijito……! Lo siento, pero…. No tengo más remedio que matarte, habrías llegado a ser un gran Riddle.- Levantó la varita hasta llegar justo a la mitad de su frente- Avad…!

Maestro, deja que me despida?- James hablaba mirando al suelo, como con una leve reverencia…

No…. Avada Kedavra!- El rayo de luz llego a la frente del niño, pero extrañamente se devolvió, Los ojos del señor de las tinieblas estaban fuera de sí, estaba muy asombrado……. Nunca, en todas las matanzas que había efectuado, le había pasado esto….Inmediatamente se le vino a la mente su infancia, cómo en el orfanato todos se burlaban de él, los maltratos cuando pasaba algo extraño y a él se le culpaba, los tres Riddle muertos en la cocina…. Que gran coincidencia, rápidamente se le vino todo esto a la mente, mientras sentía como lentamente su cuerpo se desintegraba, y con un fuerte dolor… sintió como la luz abandonaba sus ojos.

James que había observado todo, se encontraba KO…. Su maestro…. derrotado? Qué tenía ese niño¿qué había logrado sobrevivir?... Y Lily, vio su cuerpo tendido en el suelo…. Una lágrima cayó por su cara, Nunca… Nunca, olvidaría a aquella mujer, endiabladamente encantadora. Antes de echar a correr, y escapar del lugar, se agachó y besó por última vez a la mujer con quién había soñado pasar el resto de su vida.

**Si llegaron a este punto quiere decir que no soy tan penosa como creia**

**Ahora estan OBLIGADOS a dejar reviews!**

**JAJAJAJAJA**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! aquí de nuevo otro cap, perdón a la gente que lo lee por los ocho meses en que no subí...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!!**

**y bueno... como saben el fic esta basado en un este de Rowling... y los personajes (no todos) son de ella.**

**De ahora en adelante subire más a menudo, o si no alguien me matará xd**

**Eso... Ahora léanlo, ok?**

* * *

**2º El Principio de la historia**

Esa noche todo cambió. La historia comenzó a escribirse de otra forma.

Harry Potter, niño de un año y tres meses había derrotado al Señor de las Tinieblas.

Cuando Rubeus Hagrid llegó a buscarlo, por encargo de Albus Dumbledore, lo primero que vio fue la casa de los Potter intacta, cosa que lo alarmó e hizo que aminorara la marcha.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a Sirius Black inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Lily Evans, que indiscutiblemente estaba muerta. La sangre seca que tenía en su nuca, aún podía verse. Su cuerpo estaba doblado sobrenaturalmente en el suelo delante de la cuna de Harry, su expresión era presa de una pena profunda, y su piel, obviamente, mortecina.

Hagrid caminó rápidamente hacia Sirius y antes de caer al suelo pesadamente y hacer retumbar la casa (con lo que cayeron algunas tejas) sintió algo en sus pies, al levantarse se dio cuenta que eran unas ropas de muy buen corte, negras y al mismo tiempo pesadas que yacían en el suelo hechas un bulto.

Pensó que…. Quizá allí… hace algunas horas…. El innombrable había…

-Hola Hagrid.- Bajó la vista, Sirius lo miraba gravemente desde el suelo… parecía que sus palabras no tuvieran sentido en la escena.

-Sirius… que?...- No sabía como decirlo.- Harry está bien?- logró articular.

La respuesta de Sirius fue un gesto hacia la cuna. Hagrid se acercó.

En ella se encontraba un bebé pequeño, despierto. Sus ojos eran verdes. Miraba hacia la pared, sin comprender nada a simple vista. Se chupaba un dedo. Y…. en su frente, en el costado izquierdo tenía una gran cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Al verlo se le vino a la mente inmediatamente James, aunque sin duda sus ojos eran iguales a los de la muchacha tirada en el suelo a sus pies.

-Sirius… y James?.. dón..?- Sirius se encogió de hombros- Está…mm.. muerto?

-Así parece… Pero… no he podido encontrar su cuerpo… quizá Voldemort lo hizo polvo.- Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, en el que parecieron transcurrir un millar de minutos.- A decir verdad no lo sé.

-… Sirius… Lamento mucho no quedarme, pero Dumbledore…- Hagrid intentaba decir algo, así que Sirius que lo conocía bien… Esperó.- Este…yo, debo llevarme a Harry.

-Ah… bien- Sirius lo dijo inmediatamente- es decir…. ¿¿QUÉ??. Hagrid, o sea no sé si lo sabes… pero yo Sirius Black soy su padrino y tengo derecho sobre él. No por nada me eligieron a mí.

-Lo sé, Sirius… pero Dumbledore quiere encargarse. No temas, sabes que Dumbledore… o sea, es Dumbledore.

-Tendrás razón… pero, me gustaría hacer algo por él, mi ahijado debe tener por lo menos un grato recuerdo mío, en este día tan - No pudo continuar, el joven de pelo negro estaba con una cara de muerto que ni se la podía, al parecer un nudo se había apoderado de su garganta.

-Claro, Claro… pero, de hecho ya es tarde y debo irme. Harry se quedará con su familia… y Dumbledore espera, debo llegar rápido…

-Mi moto! Eso es Hagrid!... Así llegarán a tiempo…. Y mientras Harry permanezca a salvo, ya podré un día que viva conmigo. No lo crees?...- Sirius parecía un niño anhelando una Barredora 29 de juguete- Eeh…. Está por allá- señaló el cobertizo de la casa, Hagrid fue a donde le indicaba y ya estaba por cerrar la puerta.- Hagrid!...- esté detuvo el cierre- Cuídalo por mí.

-Por supuesto, Sirius.- La cara de Hagrid se suavizó un poco- Cuidaré a Harry como si fuera mi hermano, hasta pronto.

La puerta sonó a su espalda.

Sirius se quedó un momento con la mirada fija en el cuerpo a sus pies… Su amigo….Quizá podría haberlo salvado, si hubiese llegado antes

_**-- Flash Back--**_

_**-Una más, Tom- Eran las 10:30 PM. Un Halloween más, y como siempre pasaba la primera "mitad" de la noche en el Caldero Chorreante, y luego iría a la casa de James para la cena. Últimamente era el único que lo aceptaba, se había marchado de su casa hace 6 años y ellos (James y familia) lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Ir a la casa de James y Lily era algo que lo distraía, lo sacaba de su rutina de "soledad".- Tengo un compromiso a las 11:00 PM.**_

_**-Está bien, Sirius…. que no se te vaya a pasar la mano…. La última vez….- Puso un Whisky de fuego sobre la mesa.**_

_**-Gracias, Tom. No te preocupes. Wao- Los Ojos de Sirius se dispararon- Permiso, al parecer hay una chica que necesita ayuda de SuperSirius.**_

_**Se levantó pesadamente de la silla (el efecto del alcohol estaba dando resultado) y se acerco a una chica que vestía una falda algo corta, un corsé, botas, y unas medias a cuadros (según mi imaginación era una ramera). La chica le guiño un ojo y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-Hola, guapo… ¿Quieres acompañarme?...**_

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

Ahora, estaba Lily muerta, James muerto desaparecido….Y algo en toda la escena no calzaba.

13 años más tarde un hombre caminaba por una calle angosta llena de gente celebrando Halloween y la partida del señor oscuro. Dicho hombre tenía aproximadamente unos 60 años y vestía una extravagante capa de color violeta. Su pelo blanco-plateado caía más abajo de la cintura y tenía unas singulares gafas con forma de medialuna. Este hombre sin duda alguna era, Albus Dumbledore.

Su destino era la casa final de la estrecha calle que parecía completamente abandonada, pero para alguien como Dumbledore, no. A medida que daba un paso la gente se le acercaba y lo saludaba afectuosamente, le ofrecía ciertos cachivaches y los más pequeños le pedían autógrafos. Pero Dumbledore sólo asentía y cada vez caminaba más aprisa que la anterior.

Aceleradamente llegó al final de la calle, se paró frente a la puerta, rápidamente tocó unas 10 veces, y esperó hasta que un hombre adulto-joven se asomara por una pequeña ventanilla que había en ésta. Cuando el momento llegó vio en los ojos del hombre reflejada la sorpresa y evidentemente, preocupación.

_**--Flash Back--**_

_**James se alejó rápidamente de la casa en "ruinas" y se apareció en un lugar aparentemente llano, en realidad era una calle completamente normal, pero no para los ojos muggles. **_

_**Se adentró rápidamente y en pocos minutos se vio frente a una casa hermosa: Tenía el tamaño de un castillo mediano, un amplio jardín (y bien cuidado) un gran garaje, y sobre todo muy buen gusto. Se preguntó hace cuanto tiempo que no visitaba la casa de sus abuelos, la casa en la que había pasado toda su infancia y que ahora se veía obligado a ocupar como escondite…… Lily¿Cómo pudo haberlo engañado por tantos años?... él…. Siempre la había amado, y ahora pareciera que fuera una completa extraña que le había robado su felicidad…... De repente lo invadió una rabia tremenda, y golpeo la reja que tenía enfrente. Un gran error, pues no se había percatado de la presencia de un gran perro negro que lo miraba a través de ella.**_

_**-Sirius! **__**Qué haces aquí?- James miraba asombrado al perro, que ya no era perro, si no un hombre hecho y derecho.- ¿Cómo supiste….?**_

_**-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO, JAMES!? Por que…….. tú fuiste verdad? Que?... resulta que tu hobbie ahora es matar a la gente que amas?... Sí, ya todo el mundo lo sabe… y no creo que tarden en llegar…**_

_**-¿Cómo supiste que iba a estar aquí? Nadie sab…**_

_**-Ah, no? Ya te olvidaste de tu mejor amigo? Crees que yo no sé como piensas?…… además, que no se te olvide: Yo también SOY UN MERODEADOR…… James.- Sirius hablaba con un desprecio desconocidos de su persona hasta ahora.**_

_**-Pero Sirius…… llegó Voldemort y yo….. Me enteré que Harry no era mi hijo!!**_

_**-James…….. no es bueno mentir….. ¿Cómo Harry no va a ser tu hijo? Estás delirando…… De todas formas, no tendrías porque haber matado a nadie….**_

_**-Sirius! Es verdad! Harry es hijo del Señor de las tinieblas! Tienes que creerme….- James estaba de-ses-pe-ra-do.**_

_**-Estás muerto, James….. Acabas de morir para mí, olvídate de nosotros….. De lo contrario…. La verdad saldrá a flote, te aviso…- Sirius sin más, se esfumó en el aire.**_

_**-SIRIUS!!- James gritó su nombre, pero era demasiado tarde… Sirius se había ido y no volvería jamás.**_

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

-¿Puedo pasar, James?- Albus hablaba con tono cortés, y tranquilo, en general.

- Sr.…. Yo…. Sí…. Claro.- Abrió la puerta y se corrió haciendo pasar a su antiguo director. Lo condujo hasta la sala de estar…. Hizo aparecer una bebidas, y al fin preguntó directamente- ¿Cómo supo que estaba acá?

- Si piensas que fue Sirius el que me dijo, estás equivocado.- lo miraba serio- Si, ya sé que Sirius lo sabía, pero el no me dijo nada…. Digamos que era un poco……. Obvio.

- Bueno…. Si no le molesta…. ¿A que vino?- James al contrario, no era nada "amable" con su "visita".

- Ah, si bien, pues el asunto es más bien respecto a Harry, tu hijo. El próximo año entrará a quinto y en Hogwarts dará los MHB… - James no lo dejó terminar:

- Hogwarts….- Su mirada se empañó, y durante unos minutos miró fijamente un punto, hasta que volvió a la realidad- Perdón… es que no me acordaba de ese lugar, y no mucha gente viene a visitarme, tampoco…. Usted comprenderá que- Ahora fue Dumbledore el que no lo dejó terminar

- Alguien te viene a ver?? Quién?- Dumbledore lo miraba escéptico.

- …… No! Fue sólo un como…. De momento, es un decir, usted entiende.

- Ah! Sí… yo entiendo, sí…. Como te iba diciendo, Harry dará los MHB y me gustaría que al entrar en un año tan importante, tuviese tu apoyo.

- ¿Esta diciéndome que hable con él? Usted está loco? Que va a pensar de mí! A Harry no le gustará... QUE PRETENDE QUE LE DIGA!!- Terminó gritando desesperado, era un manojo de nervios…

- La verdad, James, siempre la respuesta será verdad.

- … Pero como…- Ahora su voz era un hilo, la tranquilidad de Dumbledore y sus gritos anteriores, lo hacían reaccionar de manera inesperada, ahora por ejemplo, no sabía que hacer, ni decir, ni nada… era un ser inanimado- ¿Cómo¿Cuándo?...- Sus ojos parecían volar a un lugar que solo él podía imaginar…

- Le enviaré una carta durante las vacaciones.- Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente- James, no tengas miedo. Recuerda – Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se volteó- …. Es TU hijo, no puede controlarte.- Y se fue, lo dejó con los mismos ojos volando por algún lugar.

-….. Mi hijo….- James cerró los ojos, y se tendió sobre el sofá, esperaba que lo que acabara de pasar tan solo fuera un sueño.

Casi 1 año más tarde….

El verano había llegado más cálido que nunca y las diferencias podían notarse en el número 4 de Privet Drive fácilmente.

Harry Potter permanecía acostado en su cama leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos"…. Al parecer el interés de Oliver por ese libro se había apoderado de él, mientras veía como una lechuza blanca se acercaba por la ventana volando.

Se levantó de prisa al tiempo que Hedwich, se apoyaba en el dosel de su cama y estiraba su pata para que Harry abriera el sobre que traía con ella.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta del emisor…. Albus Dumbledore…, no sabía de que podría tratarse, así que lo abrió a prisa y leyó:

_Harry:_

_En tres días más, iré a recogerte, debo hablar contigo. Es algo extremadamente importante._

_Esperemos que haya un buen tiempo_

_Adiós._

Harry miró ceñudo lo que acababa de leer.

¿Albus Dumbledore en Privet Drive?

* * *

**Ta-chan!!**

**Eso fue el segundo capítulo...**

**Me gustaría que dijieran lo que piensan de la historia hasta el momento...**

**... Si les sigue gustando esta cosa, dejen reviews please... Me entretengo bastante leyendolos...**

**y no se que más... Besos a todos los que pasan por aqui!**

**P.S: Gracias a Jana Evans que subió mi primer cap, porque yo no sabía... pero ahora SIII!! y me siento realizada!! wuhu!!**

**Y si me equivoqué en algo... para subirlo, es la primera vez, ya? no me linchen...xd**

**Adiós.**


End file.
